Retasu Midorikawa
This is Lettuce Midorikawa from anyone's universe. Lettuce Midorikawa Lettuce Midorikawa is a clumsy, sweet, kind, and slightly shy girl with the genes of the Finless Porpoise. She is also Mew Lettuce, one of the original Mews, and if she touches water with Mew Aqua in it, she gets a mermaid tail and gills! Her weapon is the Lettuce Castanet, and her attack is Ribbon Lettuce Flash. She seems to have become alot more social ever since she became a mew mew. thumb|300px|right|Mew Lettuce Mewtamorphosis! Made by Amyrose1515! Fanfics Amyrose1515's In Rose's fanfics, Lettuce is a bit braver than she is in the Manga. She is basically still the same though, always getting sick on roller coasters and such. She was very scared of Mew Wrath, but she had to fight. Tiatulip44's In Tia's fanfics, Lettuce is the bravest Mew unlike how she is in the Manga. Platinum Mew Mew! Lettuce debuts in SuimāEno retasu! Tsuki no himitsu no aidoru! when she is found by Sūzan spying on Tsuki. She claims she idolizes Tsuki because of her fast swimming. This confuses Kiti, Sūzan, and Mint. Lettuce truly idolizes her when the Mews rescue her from Emerarudo, and happily joins the team temporarily. She then appears several times in the series, helping out the Platinum Mew Mews when they need it. Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfiction, Lettuce is in her second year of high school and has replaced her round glasses with square ones, and has her hair tied in a single braid over one shoulder with a hair grip clipping her bangs on one side. She still seems to have a lingering attachment to Ryou Shirogane and appears to be having trouble making friends at school. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -''' Bridget Verdant *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Cady Silat *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Lory Midorikawa (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Lory) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - '''Wo-Ju BiChuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Wo-Ju) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -''' Hueng-Choi BikChyun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Hueng-Choi) *'''Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - '''Leti Bae (She keeps the translation call "Mew Mew Lettuce" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Leti) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Retasu Midorikawa (While she keeps her original name, her transformation call and Mew form keep that pronounciation, thus her being called Mew Retasu instead of Mew Lettuce) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Bridget Verdant *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Alface (Lettuce) Midorikawa (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Alface) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Retasu Midorikawa (Just like with the Hebrew dub, her Mew form is called Mew Retasu instead of Mew Lettuce) Gallery Lettuce Screenshot.jpg|Lettuce in Mew Mew power a69fbb288a93d0_full.jpg|Lettuce derpL.png 395556.jpg|Lettuce attacking 632px-Bridget whale.png|Lettuce with a Finless Porpoise Lcastanetspose.png 824 mewmew 06.jpg|Lettuce and Pudding cutelettuce.GIF|Chibi Lettuce lettuce.gif|Lettuce MewMewPower210.jpg|Lettuce in her PJ's Pudding-and-lettuce-tokyo-mew-mew-14866117-640-480.jpg|Lettuce and Pudding in the Videogame RetasuWaitress.jpg 3052812211 1 9 T9xx0UvG.gif|Lettuce crying 450826683 1073839.gif S4ipzal0.jpg Les-mew-mew-a-la-plage.jpg 1237334815483 f.jpg Tumblr mfasaj9HMH1rhm210o1 400.gif 20110317000450!Berry and Team Mew Mews.JPG TMMG015b.gif Mb best mewmew (5).jpg R7i6zrerrz.jpg Bridget-Zoey-Corina-mew-mew-power-24448451-1024-768.jpg Ewewdsdsew.jpg Mewmew10.jpg Wallpaper mew pedido.png 00000000000000000000000000000ddddddddcsdadsr.jpg 00000000eawfdsfdsfdsdggfeeffesf.jpg 0000rtfdfrfererrterre.jpg 00ikkkjhfgdfd.jpg 0rdgdrervefes.jpg Ysfdgdffdtdf.jpg Pic 1206309475 10.jpg 00000ee.jpg 0000000000000000000000000.jpg 0sddseffsfdfasafsds.gif The-power-of-mew-mew-mew-power-10538926-1024-768.jpg Mew Mew Power - Mode in Revolution.JPG MewMewPower207.jpg MMP-Wallpaper16.jpg Animedia0206.jpg Erfetdftryr.jpg 8336-3-tokyo mew mew - 2.jpg Mew Mew.jpg Mew-mew-power-200431.jpg Tumblr m7l7hf35Pm1qcggdno1 500.gif French Boxsets.png Catchphrase posing.png 1905549921 1.gif Sdfdsfsdsadsdsdsds.JPG Mew power family.jpg 1545171390.jpg Tokyo mew mew.jpg Chibimews.jpg 346238-1997152 attachment.jpg MMP-Wallpaper18.jpg Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Good people Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Members of the Platinum Mew Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Girls with Aquatic Mammal Genes Category:Girls with Fish genes Category:Teens Category:Original Tokyo Mew Mew Team